JeanLuc's Miracle
by Miss Red Tartan
Summary: What happens when JeanLuc is given a miracle?


I own nothing but the plot!

**Jean-Luc's Miracle**

Jean-Luc Picard, Captain of the Federation's starship, stood gazing unseeingly out of the view port in his Ready Room. It had become his custom during the last five months since his beloved Beverly was taken from him. He gazed out in space hoping to dull the ache in his heart, the emptiness that refused to retreat. He gazed unseeingly hoping to keep his tears at bay, he refused to give in and cry. Tears would not help his Beverly now.

Sometimes he thought of the day she was taken away from him. The entire senior staff had been gathered in an observation lounge greeting Admiral Brand, who had been sent from Headquarters with some secret mission plans for the Enterprise and her crew. They were all seated around the large table discussing the mission when the unexpected happened. Dr. Beverly Crusher had been shimmied away by some unknown source.

The crew had worked long and hard trying to locate the source of the beam but so far their efforts had yielded none. It had been a hard blow for the frantic crew when Starfleet Headquarters called off the search only a month after she had been taken. They had said it was useless but Jean-Luc did not believe it then nor did he believe it now. He was convinced that she was still out there, still trying to make her way back to him and their wonderful life together.

It was nearly a year ago that they finally managed to break through all the barriers keeping them apart. They had managed to rid themselves of the emotions the memory of Jack Crusher evoked in them. He had managed to resolve his issues of guilt from sending Jack on that fatal away mission while Beverly had managed to deal with the guilt and betrayal she felt from loving her husband's best friend. It had taken them over a decade of close friendship to break through the barrier but it had been worth it.

Jean-Luc smiled slightly when he thought of how quickly everything had happened. They had attended some Starfleet event together, as was their custom, but it had ended quite differently than all the others. He had walked her to her quarters, like he always did, then she had kissed him. Not the chaste kiss she normally gave him but a passionate one. He silently questioned her actions with a raised eyebrow and a piercing gaze. She merely smiled mischievously before jerking him in her quarters and securing the doors behind them.

Beverly had confessed her love to Jean-Luc that night and he had revealed his love for her. They had made the most extravagant love throughout the night and into the early morning hours. She had moved in with him two days later, thoroughly shocking the entire ship with the suddenness of it all. Their relationship had been growing stronger with each passing day. Things were splendid until Beverly had been taken. He still hadn't found the strength to move any of her things in his quarters. Everything was exactly as it was the day she had been taken.

He was abruptly shaken from his musings as the ship took a hit from some unknown assailant. He was vaguely aware of being paged to the bridge but he was already on his way. "Report," he barked as he stomped towards his seat.

"No damage reported, shields holding steady," the newly promoted Commander Geordi LaForge replied calmly.

Jean-Luc glanced at his new First Officer for a split second while trying to decide what course of action to take. When Will Riker and Deanne Troi married and left the ship, Jean-Luc had insisted that Geordi was the only one who should replace him. Starfleet Headquarters had wanted to bring in someone new but Jean-Luc had threatened to resign if anyone but Geordi was given the position. Headquarters had reluctantly promoted Geordi to Commander and given him the post of First Officer of the Enterprise.

Another hit brought the formidable Captain Jean-Luc Picard back to the situation at hand. "Open a channel," he commanded at he tugged on his uniform top.

He faced the view screen with his most stern expression then stated, "I'm Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Federation's starship, the Enterprise. Cease fire immediately or we will be forced to retaliate."

There was no response to his hails from the other ship but he didn't expect there to be any. He gave the order to return fire as he made his way to his seat once again. Both ships traded fire back and forth for a while before a message from the unknown vessel was received. It was viewed on the bridge and sickened everyone present.

It showed a tortured Beverly Crusher who was barely conscious. Her arms were chained above her head by thick metal chains and her feet barely touched the floor. She had bruises, cuts and whelps all over her body. The thin white gown she had on was covered with blood and dirt but that wasn't what caught Jean-Luc's attention. He noted she was heavy with child.

His eyes were glued to the screen as he watched what the occupants of the unknown ship and wondered what they had in mind. He saw three aliens in the small room with Beverly, all taunting her. He smiled when he saw Beverly spit in one of their faces. She always was feisty. "Is there any way to beam her out of there," he questioned Geordi.

"No," Geordi answered sadly before adding, "There technology is way more advanced than ours. They're just toying with us."

"Damn," Picard muttered under his breath as he watched his beloved Beverly on the large view screen.

All of a sudden a flash of light flickered throughout the bridge, which thoroughly startled the bridge crew, revealing the traveler known as Wesley Crusher. Jean-Luc observed the man before him and noted the determined glint in his eyes. He was sure Wesley had a plan to save his mother. Ever since he had learned of his mother's disappearance, he had been searching long and hard for her. Now it seemed he had a plan to get her back safely and Jean-Luc wanted to know what it was. "Let's hear your plan," Jean-Luc said cutting to the chase.

Wesley allowed a small smile grace his facial features at Jean-Luc's knowing ways before replying, "I managed to secure a copy of their ship's semantics from an old friend. I have studied them thoroughly and I believe I have found their weak spot. Since I can travel through their shields, I suggest I go after mom. As soon as we appear on the bridge, you fire at their weakest areas and hopefully we will be able to take them out before they take us out."

Jean-Luc thought about the situation at hand for a few minutes. He knew the unknown ship was just toying with them at the moment. In the end, they would probably be blown to smithereens. At least with Wesley's plan, they would be able to go down with their boots on as the saying goes. He steeled his facial features before replying, "Let's give it a try."

Wesley handed Geordi the semantics of the ship he had managed to obtain at Jean-Luc's insistence. When it was all said and done, Geordi was still the best engineer in Starfleet and Jean-Luc trusted his judgment explicitly. If Wesley believed he had found the weak spot, he most likely did and Geordi would pinpoint their weakness. If all went well, Beverly would be abroad the Enterprise by the end of the day shift and the scum that had taken her would be destroyed.

After nearly an hour of studying the semantics and preparing the plan, the Enterprise crew was ready to take action. Wesley Crusher steeled his emotions as he readied himself for seeing his tortured mother. He had glanced at the view screen a few times since he had been abroad the Enterprise and saw the damaged done to her but he couldn't imagine how it would be to see her in person. She had always been the most important person in his life and now was no different. He wanted her to be safely abroad the Enterprise where she belonged.

After another glance at the view screen to make sure she was alone, he slowly shimmied off the Enterprise and onto the attacking ship holding his mother. When he fully materialized, he appeared directly on front of his mother. She gave him a slight smile in recognition as he set about freeing her. When he heard the warning bells sounding throughout the ship, he quickened his movements. He managed to disentangle her from the chains that held her immobile before the aliens filed into the room holding some sort of weapons.

Wesley quickly gathered Beverly in his arms and shimmied out of danger in just the nick of time. They rematerialized on the Enterprise Bridge just as another hit made contact. Once Jean-Luc spotted them, he gave the order to fire at will. A few wisely directed shots later, the ship that had caused so many problems for the Enterprise exploded. The Bridge erupted into cheers of victory!

Jean-Luc blocked out the celebrating cheers from his Bridge crew and briskly strolled to Beverly. She was still tucked into her son's protective arms but she was conscious and aware of what was going on around her. A smile graced her lips when she saw Jean-Luc and she immediately wiggled free of her son's grasp so she could greet her lover. "Jean-Luc," she whispered before she buried her face in his shirt.

It didn't bother him that the entire Bridge crew had hushed and were watching the scene before them intently. He merely wrapped his arms around his beloved and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I believe it's time for you to visit Sickbay," he said emotionally before tightening his hold on her.

She smiled against his shoulder before demanding, "Only if you accompany me."

"Deal," he mumbled as he swept her into his arms and carried her off in the direction of Sickbay.

Wesley Crusher smiled at their antics before following them. He had always wanted them to get together, even when he had first stepped abroad the Enterprise in his youth, he wanted them together. When he learned they were a couple, he had been ecstatic. He always thought of Jean-Luc Picard as his father figure so it was natural to want them to become a couple. He was shaken from his thoughts when they entered Sickbay and Beverly was swept away by all the medical personnel.

Wesley and Jean-Luc waited for news in the Chief Medical Officer's office. They chatted for a while but eventually just let silence filter throughout the room. After hours and hours of nervously waiting, Doctor Selar appeared looking rather tired. She told them that they had managed to heal all of Beverly's injuries but that she had been forced to take the babies.

"Babies," Jean-Luc and Wesley questioned in unison.

Dr. Selar raised an eyebrow at them before answering, "Yes, Dr. Crusher was carrying twins, female twins. Her body was not prepared to carry such a burden with all the torture she withstood."

"Are they babies going to be alright," Wesley asked concerned.

Dr. Selar uncharacteristically frowned before replying, "I am not sure if they will survive or not. They are quite small and fragile."

"How's my mom?"

"Dr. Crusher will recover nicely. She just needs some rest and relaxation," Selar answered honestly then asked, "Captain, do you want to see your daughters?"

"My daughters," Jean-Luc choked out after he gulped loudly and paled a bit.

"Beverly was six and a half months pregnant which means she was pregnant before she was taken. I took the liberty of running a genetic test and you are the twins' father," Selar informed him matter-of-factly.

Jean-Luc merely nodded and allowed Selar to guide him out of the office and into the newly converted captain's private examination room. He spotted Beverly resting peacefully on a half bed which prompted him to let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. His Beverly was here on board the Enterprise, she was safe. His thoughts were interrupted by Selar voice. "I did not think you would mind if I rearranged the room. I'll leave you alone with your family," she said then quickly left the room.

He looked around the room then noticed a crib floating at the foot of Beverly's bed. He crept towards it careful not to make any noise. When he peered inside of it, his heart broke into a million pieces. There in the crib laid his daughters sleeping fitfully, so small in size. His stretched out hand was nearly the same size as them. Dr. Selar didn't believe that they would survive but they had to. Now that they were here in his life, they had to. He had desperately wanted children since his brother and nephew had died in that horrible fire. He wanted to continue the Picard name.

A small, barely audible cry came from the crib. He smiled at the squiring baby girl before gently rubbing her cheek with his thumb. She flailed her tiny arms up until her tiny hand wrapped around his thumb. Jean-Luc was surprised by it but touched nonetheless. A solitary tear made a path down his cheek but he didn't noticed. He was too caught up by his daughters. "Get strong my loves," he whispered to his daughters then gently kissed their foreheads.

He forced his attention to the sleeping woman in the bed. Slowly he made his way to the far side of the bed then eased his way on the bed. He managed to spoon against Beverly with his arm draped across her midsection where he placed a kiss to her neck. She sighed contently in her sleep then burrowed back into him a bit. He smiled at her subconscious need to be close to him before gradually drifting off to sleep.

The next morning Beverly awoke to a strange noise filtering around her. She squint her eyes and scrunched up her nose while concentrating on the noise only to realize she was wrapped up in someone's arms and soft snoring was what woke her up. She turned a bit and was pleasantly surprised to find her lover holding her tightly in his sleep. She gently kissed his lips and smiled when he stirred. "Beverly," he stated groggily.

"I've missed you Jean-Luc," she whispered as she kissed him lovingly.

He responded as she deepened the kiss by pressing her closer to him. She moaned into his mouth before she realized something wasn't right. She broke the kiss and immediately pressed her hands to her stomach. It was flat and childless! "Jean-Luc what happened to the baby," she asked panicked.

His expression sobered as he thought about their struggling daughters. He gave her a reassuring smile before disentangling himself from her and heading for the foot of the bed. He gently moved the floating crib to Beverly's side before rejoining her on the bed. He gripped her hand then answered honestly, "Selar did not seem to have anything positive to say."

Beverly peered in floating crib before her and immediately the floodgates opened causing tears to stream down her face. She saw not one child as she expected but two, twins, twin girls that were incredibly small and fragile. She was a doctor, she knew they had little chance for survival but she still had to hope as a mother. Months and months of torturous captivity with little nutritional food was not the idea conditions for a pregnant woman carrying one child, little own two. Early delivery didn't help their odds either. "They have to survive," she sobbed as she gently rubbed the babies' tummy with her thumbs.

"I believe they will," he said confidently then added, "After all they're Picards and we are quite a stubborn bunch."

She flashed a smile at her lover before she directed her attention to her newborn daughters. "What shall we name them," she asked softly then added, "They need names."

"I prefer traditional names," he said matter-of-factly.

"And I prefer names that mean something," she said stubbornly.

Jean-Luc, being the diplomat that he was, tried to avoid a conflict with a compromise by suggesting, "How about we each pick out a name representing our culture?"

She thought over his idea before agreeing with him. She liked the idea of naming the twins something representing their roots. "Deal but their names have to start with the same letter," she said seriously.

He thought a moment for a name before revealing, "I like the name Francesca."

She mulled it over in her mind and decided she liked it. She racked her brain trying to come up with a matching name before she thought of the perfect one. "I like Fiona," she said happily.

"Francesca and Fiona it is," he stated with a grin that spread from ear to ear.

"Which one is which," Beverly asked as she gazed at her daughters.

Jean-Luc smiled before pointing at the one on the right then joked, "That one should be Fiona. She seems to have a Scottish temper."

Beverly pretended to be upset with him but failed miserably. She playfully smacked his arm before returning her attention to her daughters. In a sweet voice she whispered to the baby, "Your father seems to think you have a temper Fiona. What he doesn't know is that all Howard women have tempers."

A chirp sounded throughout the room before Selar came strolling in. After examining Beverly, she discharged her from Sickbay but only after demanding that she rest. Beverly reluctantly agreed to leave her children there but only after Selar promised someone would always be present with them. Jean-Luc dragged a hesitant Beverly away from her children in Sickbay to their shared quarters.

Jean-Luc managed to convince Beverly to shower and groom herself a bit. When she tried to wear a Starfleet uniform, he took it from her grasp and threw her favorite blue jumper at her. She relented only because her stomach chose that moment to rumble and reminded her that she hadn't eaten yet. Her love chuckled at her before setting about to prepare brunch for the two of them.

They ate in silence for a while until Beverly had to ask the question that kept nagging her. "Jean-Luc, why hasn't Wesley been by to see me or the twins yet?"

Jean-Luc frowned before answering, "I am quite puzzled by that myself. He was the one that managed to formulate a plan to rescue you, it doesn't make sense that he hasn't came to see you yet."

"Is he still abroad the Enterprise," she asked hopefully.

Jean-Luc nodded then said, "While you were in the shower, I contacted him and asked that he come by as soon as possible."

As if on cue, a chime sounded throughout the room announcing a visitor. Wesley trudged in a few moments later, looking rather rough around the edges. Beverly shared a look of worry with Jean-Luc before voicing her worry. "Wesley, what's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong," he said a bit too quickly then dropped his gaze to the floor.

Beverly snorted prompting both men to look at her questioningly. She rolled her eyes at them before saying, "You answered too quickly. I'm your mother Wesley; you were never able to lie to me."

Wesley looked up at his mother with guilt filled eyes before quickly dropping his gaze back to the floor. He sighed in frustration when he realized he would not be able to withhold the truth from his mother. He returned his focus to her before stating, "I'm the reason you were taken captive."

"Why do you think that Wesley," Picard asked genuinely confused.

"I have had dealings with their race and we have had a few difficulties," he mumbled.

"What kind of difficulties," Beverly asked calmly.

"I feel in love with their Queen," he said hurriedly.

"What are you not telling us," Jean-Luc asked, convinced that there was more to it than Wesley wanted to tell them.

"She disobeyed the wishes of her family to see me. Several of her brothers considered me a horrible alien but couldn't do anything to me personally because she had forbidden them to harm me. I believe they took you captive in order to get to me," Wesley confessed sadly.

"You shouldn't blame yourself Wesley," Beverly said in her motherly voice and hugged her son tightly.

"I know mom," he whispered then added, "But I just can't help it."

"Is there anything else we should know," Jean-Luc interrupted.

Wesley slowly nodded then headed for the door wordlessly. Jean-Luc and Beverly watched with interest as the young man exit the room only to reemerge a few moments later holding a toddler about three years old. "This is my daughter Isabella," he said proudly.

"Your daughter," the redhead stammered completely surprised.

Beverly and Jean-Luc eyed the small girl curiously, trying to take in her appearance. She had a strange strawberry blonde hair color, not a curl to be found on her entire head. A cute button nose and perfect cherry lips graced her facial features. Her ivory skin was flawless except for a strawberry birthmark in the shape of a paw on her thigh which was revealed by her strange clothing. It was obvious to all that she was oddly beautiful but what stood out the most were her eyes. They were the deepest, clearest blue possible, more so than Beverly's. "She's lovely," Jean-Luc complimented.

"I think so too," Wesley replied as he tickled the little girl's tummy causing her to giggle happily.

"Wesley, why are you just now telling us about Isabella," Beverly asked, hurt evident in her tone.

He walked over to her before answering, "I wanted to tell you in person, not over some communication system. I had planned on telling you when we were supposed to meet on Starbase 254 but you were taken hostage beforehand."

Beverly softened a bit at his explanation and tentatively tucked a strand of hair behind the toddler's ear. "She is quite adorable if I say so myself," Beverly said sweetly.

"Da, who's that," the little girl asked rather loudly while pointing at Beverly.

Wesley chuckled before answering, "This is my mom Beverly but I guess you should call her Nana."

Beverly looked up startled for a moment, just now realizing that she was indeed a grandmother. She considered herself a vivacious woman but now she was someone's Nana. It seemed ridiculous that she was a grandmother considering she just gave birth to twins no more than 24 hours ago. She chuckled inwardly before stretching her arms out for her granddaughter. Isabella slowly went to Beverly, wrapped her arms tightly around her neck and then excitedly said, "Hi Nana."

The adults in the room laughed at the excitement radiating from the toddler and failed to notice her pouting lip. She thought that they were laughing at her so she did what anyone else would do. She folded her arms across her chest and turned her head away from them, ignoring them all. The adults immediately hushed and watched in horror as Isabella started to tear up. Wesley instantly scooped his daughter up in his arms and cooed, "Bella, there's no need to get upset, we weren't laughing at you."

"Promise," she panted in between labored breaths.

"I promise," he said then planted a kiss on her forehead. "How about we go to Sickbay and see the new babies?"

"Babies," Bella squealed in obvious delight.

"Beverly and I will accompany you," Jean-Luc offered then walked over and grasped his beloved's hand before adding, "I think she was about ready to storm Sickbay anyways."

Beverly just smiled in response and started to drag Jean-Luc towards the door.

When they entered Sickbay, the cheerful mood of the group sobered at the sight of the infants. They were so tiny and sickly. It seemed so unfair to Wesley that his mother had suffered months and months of torture and now she had to deal with this. He glanced up at her expecting to see her face etched with worry but was surprised to see her shedding tears, something she rarely did in front of others. "What are their names," he asked hoping to get a smile out of her.

"Fiona and Francesca Picard," Beverly answered and smiled at her oldest child.

"Which one is which," he asked, wondering how they were going to tell the two apart.

"The one with the temper is Fiona," Jean-Luc replied with a hint of amusement.

Wesley chuckled with the man he considered his father figure until he daughter tugged on his pant leg. He looked down at her questioningly. She smiled then said, "Da, I want to help the babies."

"Do you think you can," Wesley asked.

The little girl nodded before pulling a small bottle of silvery substance attached to a chain from underneath her shirt. "I need to touch them," she stated confidently.

"What is she going on about Wesley," Jean-Luc asked confused.

"The females of her race have special healing abilities," he explained before picking his daughter up and holding her close the floating crib.

The adults watched as she opened the bottle and poured a drop of the liquid on her finger before rubbing it across the twins' foreheads. She then pressed a quick kiss on their noses before moving away from them. The adults watched in awe as a blue mist surrounded the twin girls and hid them from sight for a few moments then slowly dissipate away.

All of a sudden, strong matching cries came from the crib. Beverly eased closer to the crib, studied the readouts of the monitors and smiled in relief. "They're fine," she said dumbfounded then asked, "What's in your necklace?"

Isabella shifted closer to her father before answering honestly, "My blood but it's supposed to be a secret."

Beverly nodded before she pushed the communication button before asking, "Dr. Selar could you come in here immediately?"

Within minutes, Dr. Selar was reading the monitors in bewilderment. A few hours passed by but she wanted to thoroughly examine the babies before she released them. "I do not understand this," she volunteered then added, "They are completely healthy but I do not understand how."

"Miracles happened," Jean-Luc answered, already deciding against having Isabella's part in the miracle revealed to others. Who knew what would happen to her if some people knew of her special abilities. It was best if no one knew the truth for now.

"Can we take them to our quarters now," asked a happy Beverly.

Selar just nodded and left to fill out an extremely confusing report. Beverly gently eased Francesca from the crib and into Jean-Luc's waiting arms. She finally lifted Fiona into hers before starting towards their quarters. Wesley and Isabella quickly followed the couple.

"Wesley where is Isabella's mother," Jean-Luc asked later that evening while they were eating dinner.

Wesley glanced at his sleeping daughter before sadly answering, "She was killed in an earthquake three months ago."

"I'm sorry," the older man offered.

"Don't be," Wesley answered before adding, "Shannon sacrifice herself to help others. She rushed into the orphanage that was unstable to help the children escape. She managed to help twenty three children get out of the building before it collapsed."

"She must have been quite noble," Beverly replied sweetly.

"She was one of a kind," Wesley whispered before returning his gaze on his daughter.

"What are your plans now," Jean-Luc asked the young man sitting across from him.

"I want to settle down on Caldos if that would be alright with you mom," he asked hopeful.

Beverly smiled before answering, "I've already signed the house on Caldos over to you."

"You did," he asked surprised.

"Yes I did. I thought you might want to settle down someday," she stated matter-of-factly before adding, "I guess I was right."

Both men burst out laughing at her smugness. Beverly just smiled before continuing, "I guess we'll be spending our vacations at Picard Vineyards now anyways."

"I guess we could visit Caldos on our vacations if we lived in France the rest of the time," he suggested surprising Beverly and Wesley alike.

"Jean-Luc," Beverly warned against teasing.

"I'm quite serious Beverly. We could retire and raise the girls in France. You could even set up a practice in town if you wanted to. There's a guest house for Wesley whenever he wants to come for a visit or should he decide to live there permanently surrounded by family," he explained.

"Are you serious," she asked barely containing her excitement.

"Completely," he offered.

She launched herself into arms and kissed him rather passionately. "When do we file our retirement papers," she asked enthused.

"We have to construct them first," he teased.

"I've had mine ready since last year," she admitted before dragging him over to his console. "I suggest you get started on yours right now."

He laughed before pulling a data pad out of a draw and handing it to her. She grinned when she realized he already had his written as well. "Well let's send them immediately," she demanded and he caved.

A little over a month later, Jean-Luc and Beverly were officially retired from Starfleet. Everyone was surprised by the announcement but was more surprised to find that they were to be wed during the retirement dinner abroad the Enterprise. Admiral Brand had conducted the service and all of their friends in Starfleet were present including the Rikers. Instead of a traditional honeymoon, Jean-Luc and Beverly traveled to Picard Vineyards with their daughters to start their new life together.


End file.
